Im Spiel gefangen
by Meisterlink
Summary: Was wenn mehrere Menschen auf einmal in einem Spiel gefangen sind? Hier erfährt ihr, was Meisterlink und 11 weiteren Personen widerfahren ist, als sie plötzlich im Spiel "Elsword" landeten und nicht wussten, was sie erstmal tun sollten
1. Chapter 1

Zuerst mal die Namen und die Klassen (ja ich werde jede Klasse verwenden es wird aber aus der Sicht von einem von denen geschrieben):

Steel- Schwertritter- Hoheritter

Elsword- Magieritter- Runenritter

Meisterlink- Cornwellritter- Schwertrufer

Holy Shining- Hochmagierin- Elementmeisterin

Mira- Okkultmagierin- Seelenprinzessin

Aisha- Kampfmagierin- Dimensionshexe

Rena- Jagdschützin- Meisterschützin

Lilly- Kriegsschützin- Windläuferin

Horus Eye- Erendilschützin- Nachtauge

Edan- Schwertträger- Schwertmeister

Darkshadow- Klingenträger- Feuerfaust

Raven- Schicksalsträger- Flammenkommandant

Victoria- Nasodrächerin- Nasodnemesis

Eve- Nasodhoffnung- Nasodkaiserin

Amnesia- Nasodelektra- Nasod Seraph

Defending Soul- Zornwächter- Adamantpaladin

Rising Death- Geschützwächter- Todesbote

Chung- Artelleriewächter- Kommando-Kanonier

und bitte nicht allzu streng sein, das ist nämlich meine aller erste FF die ich schreibe

* * *

Ja ich schreibe die Geschichte in deutsch


	2. Chapter 2

Meisterlinks Sicht:

Während ich gerade Elsword spielen wollte, schlief ich, ohne es richtig wahrgenommen zu haben, ein. Als ich dann aufwachte war ich auf einmal in einem Wald. Bis auf ein Schwert auf dem Rücken hat sich auch eigentlich bei mir kleidungsmäßig nichts verändert: schwarzes T-Shirt, schwarze Hose und weiße Schuhe (ich trug Schuhe immer außer wenn ich schlafen ging). Als ich genauer nachguckte entdeckte ich, dass ich eine Kette mit einem schwarz-leuchtenden Stein als Anhänger trug.

"Was ist das für ein Stein?" fragte ich mich, da ich noch nie so einen Stein gesehen habe.

Ich hörte dann nur wie 2 Kinder sich stritten (ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es wirklich Kinder waren, hat sich aber so angehört)

Als ich nachsah, sah ich, dass es ein kleiner Junge mit roten Haaren und ein Mädchen, das etwas kleiner war als der Junge, mit pinken Haaren waren die sich stritten. Als ich genauer guckte sah ich auch ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren und langen Ohren.

"Bestimmt eine Elfe." sagte ich. "sollte ich da jetzt hingehen und fragen, ob sie wüssten, wo ich hier bin?" fragte ich mich in Gedanken.

"Kann ja nicht so schlimm werden." dachte ich nur, also ging ich hin und wollte sie fragen wo ich hier gelandet bin.

"JETZT HÖR AUF MICH KLEIN ZU NENNEN!" schrie das Mädchen mit den Pinken Haaren den Jungen an.

"WAS KANN ICH DAFÜR, DASS DU HALT SO KLEIN BIST!" schrie der Junge zurück.

"JETZT SEID DOCH MAL STILL UND HÖRT AUF EUCH ZU STREITEN!" schrie die Elfe die beiden an.

"Ahm ... Hallo ich wollte mal fragen, ob ihr nicht vielleicht wüsstet wo wir hier sind." sagte ich zu ihnen.

"Du hast ja aber Manieren. Man stellt sich zuerst vor bevor man anfängt Fragen zu stellen." sagte das pink-haarige Mädchen

"Tut mir leid. Habe ich ganz vergessen. Ich heiße Meisterlink. Und wie heißt ihr?" antwortete ich dem pink-haarigen Mädchen

"Ich heiße Aisha. Die Elfe hier heißt Rena und der Zwerg hier heißt Elsword. Und wir sind ihr auf dem Kontinent Elios, im Wald von Ruben." sagte das Mädchen.

"ahh danke ... aber Moment mal müsste es euch denn eigentlich nicht geben?" fragte ich die 3.

"Was meinst du mit "nicht geben"? Wir stehen doch gerade vor dir." sagten alle 3 gleichzeitig zu mir.

"Ich meine, weil es euch doch nur in einem Spiel gibt" antwortete ich.

"Wieso stehen wir dann gerade vor dir und reden mit dir?" fragten wieder alle 3 gleichzeitig

"Keine Ahnung. Könnte auch sein, dass ich mitten im Spiel gelandet bin." antwortete ich zu ihnen.

"Wieso seid ihr stehen geblieben ... wer ist das?" sagten ein Junge mit einem Maschinen-Arm und ein Mädchen, das ich nicht gerade einordnen kann, weil es anscheinend keine Gefühle hat.

"Ahh perfekter Zeitpunkt. Das ist Meisterlink anscheinend ist er hier auf einmal aufgetaucht. Und das sind Raven und Eve. Aber Vorsicht Eve ist eigentlich ein Nasod." sagte sie zu den Beiden und mir.

"Nasod? Also eine Maschine richtig?" fragte ich Aisha und Eve in Erwartung, dass ich richtig liegen würde.

"Ja, aber wie dem auch sei willst du uns helfen den Eldrit von Ruben zu finden?" fragten mich die 5.

"Habe ja sonst nichts zu tun, also kann ich euch ja helfen." sagte ich ihnen.

"Okay wir müssen aber auch wissen, ob du uns nützlich sein kannst also musst du gegen einen von uns kämpfen, wenn du gewinnst nehmen wir dich mit uns." sagte Aisha.

"Und gegen wen werde ich kämpfen müssen?" fragte ich in die Runde.

"Da du noch nicht so erfahren im Schwertkampf aussiehst kämpfst du gegen mich." sagte Aisha zu mir während sie sich für den Kampf bereit machte.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bist du bereit, Meisterlink?" fragte mich Aisha während sie in Kampfposition ging.

"Ich bin bereit, wenn du bereit bist." entgegnete ich Aisha während ich mein Schwert zog.

"Okay dann geht es jetzt los!" sagte Aisha als sie einen Feuerball in meine Richtung schoß.

Ich wich dem Feuerball leicht aus und ging in den Angriff über. Ich schwang mein Schwert direkt in Aishas Richtung. Auf einmal verschwand sie aber.

"Du bist doch nicht SO schlecht, wie ich anfangs dachte." sagte sie als sie hinter mir auftauchte. Ich schwing erneut mein Schwert konnte sie aber nur streifen, da sie sich wieder erneut wegteleportierte.

"Wieso können wir uns nicht einfach auf ein Unentschieden einlassen?" fragte ich Aisha, obwohl ich die Antwort schon kannte.

"Wenn du wirklich ein Unentschieden haben möchtest dauert es nicht lange, bis du tot bist!" sagte Aisha, während sie sich weiter von mir wegteleportierte.

Ich rannte immer wieder zu ihr und versuchte sie mit meinem Schwert zu treffen.

"Okay du hast gewonnen, ich habe keine Lust jetzt schon sterben zu müssen." sagte Aisha, nachdem ich sie das zehnte Mal getroffen habe.

"Gut ich kann nämlich schon nicht mehr, weil ich ständig hin und her rennen durfte." sagte ich völlig aus der Puste.

"Dann lasst uns zurück nach Ruben gehen und uns dort erstmal ausruhen. Immerhin muss Meisterlink auch noch Chung kennenlernen." sagte Rena, während wir auf dem Weg nach Ruben waren

"Chung? Wer ist das?" fragte ich Rena.

"Du wirst ihn noch früh genug kennenlernen keine Sorge." sagte Rena, während sie lächelte.

In Ruben angekommen gingen wir gleich in ein Gasthaus, wo ein Junge in einer weißen Rüstung und einer weißen, Raketenwerfer-ähnlichen Waffe an einem Tisch saß.

"Chung, wir sind wieder da." sprach Rena den Jungen an.

"Oh willkommen zurück. Habt ihr etwas herausfinden können? Und wer ist dieser seltsame Junge, den ihr da im Schlepptau habt?" fragte der Junge.

"Das ist Meisterlink. Er fand sich auf einmal im Wald auf, ohne zu wissen, wie er hierher kam. Und wir haben leider nichts herausgefunden." sagte Rena zu Chung.

"Hallo ich bin Chung." sagte Chung zu mir, als er aufstand um mir die Hand zu reichen.

"Ebenfalls hallo. Ich heiße Meisterlink." sagte ich zu Chung während ich seine Hand schüttelte.

Auf einmal kam ein weiterer Junge hinzu, auf sein Aussehen habe ich nicht geachtet aber ich würde mal sagen, es war fast das Gleiche, was Elsword an hatte mit ein paar Unterschieden.

"Wo bin ich hier?" fragte der Junge, während er zu uns kam.

"Wir sind hier auf dem Kontinent Elios in der Stadt Ruben ..."-"Wer bist du eigentlich? Ich bin Meisterlink, das ist Aisha, Eve, Elsword, Raven, Rena und Chung." unterbrach ich Aisha, damit nicht wieder ein Kampf ausbrach.

"Ich heiße Steel. Nett euch kennenzulernen." stellte der Junge sich vor.

"Oh du bist auch ein Schwertkämpfer?" fragte Elsword ihn.

"Ja bin ich." antwortete Steel.

"Willst du uns nicht helfen?" fragte Elsword Steel

"Kann ich machen. Wobei denn eigentlich?" sagte Steel zu Elsword

"Also sind wir jetzt zu 8? Macht das denn nicht Spaß, wenn wir soviele sind?" sagte Rena.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wir müssen so langsam weiter." sagte Chung.

"Stimmt, wenn wir unsere Zeit weiter so vertrödeln, werden wir den Eldrit von Ruben nicht zurückholen." sagte Raven.

"Vielleicht sollten wir nach Elder gehen und da nachfragen, ob Benders Elder betreten hat." sagte Rena.

"Dann ist es beschlossen! Auf nach Elder." sagte Elsword, während wir uns bereit machten Ruben zu verlassen.

* * *

Wir gingen ungefähr 10 Stunden und kamen an einen Wald.

"Es wird so langsam dunkel. wir sollten hier vielleicht rasten, meint ihr nicht?" fragte Rena.

"Ok. Dann werden Elsword, ich und Raven die Zelte aufstellen, Steel sucht das Feuerholz, Aisha zündet das Lagerfeuer an und Rena und Meisterlink kümmern sich um das Essen." sagte Chung.

"Ok." sagten wir alle.

"Raven scheint ein paar Probleme mit dem Zelt zu haben." sagte ich zu Aisha und Rena. Da wir nämlich noch nichts tun können, weil Steel noch nicht das Feuerholz geholen hat und Raven gerade gegen ein Zelt kämpft.

"Ja stimmt." sagte Aisha während sie versuchte nicht zu lachen.

"Ich dachte als Soldat muss man auch ein Zelt aufbauen können." schrie ich zu Raven.

"Ach sei still! Ich habe seit Jahren kein Zelt mehr aufgebaut." schrie Raven zurück während er weiterhin verzweifelt das Zelt aufbaute.

Nach 3 Stunden war dann auch Raven mit dem Zelt fertig und Steel kam mit Feuerholz und Rena und ich konnten uns dann um das Essen kümmern.

Während des Essens unterhielten wir uns, weil ich noch viele Fragen hatte.

"Wisst ihr vielleicht, wieso Benders den Eldrit aus Ruben klaute?" fragte ich.

"Nein leider nicht. Aber er muss ja dafür bezahlt worden sein, sonst hätte er so etwas wichtiges, wie den Eldrit von Ruben nie geklaut." sagte Elsword.

"Wisst ihr dann vielleicht, wo Benders den Eldrit hinbringen könnte?" fragte ich alle.

"Leider auch nicht, deswegen gehen wir ja nach Elder, weil Benders da vielleicht sein könnte." sagte Elsword.

"Und wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Benders nach Elder ging?" fragte ich.

"Die Wahrscheinlichkeit beträgt 90%, da man, wenn man durch Elder geht, überall in Elios hinkommen kann." sagte Eve.

"Also so bald es wieder hell ist gehen wir nach Elder um Benders das Handwerk legen zu können?" fragte ich.

"Ja so ist es." sagte Aisha.

"Ach so bevor ich es vergesse, wisst ihr was das für ein Stein ist?" fragte ich alle, während ich ihnen den schwarz-leuchtenden Stein zeigte.

"Das ist ein Dunkles Eldritstück. Woher hast du das?" fragte Aisha.

"Ich hatte das, als ich hier ankam plötzlich um meinen Hals. Wieso?" fragte ich.

"Dann ist es ein Wunder, dass du immer noch normal bist." sagte Aisha.

"Hä? Wieso normal?" fragte ich leicht verwirrt.

"Weil ... Ach vergiss das einfach mal." sagte Aisha.

"Okay dann gehe ich jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht." sagte ich während ich in mein Zelt ging.

"Gute Nacht." sagten die Anderen während auch sie in ihr Zelt gingen.

* * *

Als ich am Morgen wach wurde zog ich mich an und verließ das Zelt.

"Guten Morgen euch allen." sagte ich, als mir auffiel, dass schon alle anderen schon wach waren.

"Hast ja lange geschlafen." sagte Elsword.

Wir bauten die Zelte ab, löschten das Lagerfeuer und gingen in den Wald rein.

"Seit ihr euch sicher, dass hinter diesem Wald Elder liegt?" fragte Aisha ängstlich.

"Ja sind wir." sagte Elsword.

* * *

Nach 15 Stunden laufen, weil Aisha nicht im Wald schlafen wollte, waren wir schon fast aus dem Wald draußen, als sich plötzlich ein paar der Bäume bewegten und uns angriffen. Es hat lange gedauert alle Bäume zu besiegen, weil es sehr viele waren und nachdem wir den letzten Baum besiegten bewegte sich ein ganz großer Baum vor uns plötzlich und griff uns an. Wir mussten sämtlichen Angriffen ausweichen bis wir vor dem riesigen Baum entkommen konnten.

"Es stimmt also, dass der Wald, den wir eben verließen, eine Art Wächter hat." sagte Aisha nachdem wir aus dem Wald draußen waren und wir wieder die Zelte aufbauen.

"Hättest du uns das nicht vorher sagen können?" schrie Elsword Aisha an.  
"Tut mir Leid. Dachtest du etwa ich würde etwas zu dir sagen, obwohl ich weiß, dass du dann unbedingt dagegen kämpfen möchtest?" schrie Aisha zurück.

"Und da fangen sie schon wieder an." sagten Rena, Raven, Eve und Chung.

"Solltet ihr denn nicht versuchen dazwischen zugehen?" fragte ich sie.

"Ok." sagten Rena und Eve. Rena hielt Aisha fest während Eve Elsword eine Backpfeife gab.

"Das muss wehtun." sagte ich als ich Elsword am Boden sah.

"Ach er wird es überleben." sagte Eve.

"Wie dem auch sei, wir müssen trotzdem sobald es Morgen wird weiter nach Elder, weil Benders den Eldrit weiter von uns wegbringen könnte, während wir hier reden." sagte ich.

"Ach Quatsch. Auch Banditen müssen schlafen, also könnte es sein, dass sie gerade in der Höhle zwischen diesem Wald und Elder sind." sagte Elsword.

"Gute Nacht." sagte jeder während alle in ihre Zelte gingen.

* * *

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, zog ich mich an und stellte dieses Mal fest, dass ich nicht als letzter wach wurde. Elsword, Raven und Chung hatten noch geschlafen.

"Wieso schlafen Raven, Elsword und Chung noch? Wir müssen doch weiter, wenn wir Benders abfangen wollen." sagte ich während die Zelte von denen, die bereits wach waren, abgebaut werden.

"Kannst ja versuchen sie zu wecken." sagte Steel.

"Nein lieber nicht." sagte ich. Als alle anderen Zelte abgebaut waren, sind Elsword, Raven und Chung wach geworden und habe gleich ihre Zelte abgebaut.

* * *

Wir waren für 5 Stunden unterwegs als wir zu einer Höhle kamen.

"Das ist die Höhle, wenn wir dadurch sind wir schon fast in Elder." sagte Elsword.

Wir machten uns alle bereit und zogen unsere Waffen, damit wir im Ernstfall kämpfen konnten.

"Mann ist diese Höhle groß." sagte ich während wir gegen Banditen kämpften. Nach 4 weiteren Stunden waren wir bereits am Ende angelangt, wo Benders uns schon erwartete.

"Wenn ihr den Eldrit von Ruben sucht, den habe ich schon längst nicht mehr." sagte Benders während er sein Schwert zog.

"Wer hat den Eldrit jetzt?" schrie Elsword.

"Vielleicht werde ich es euch sagen, wenn ihr mich besiegen könnt, wenn ihr es überhaupt schaffen solltet." sagte Benders bevor er anfing böse zu lachen.

Nach nicht einmal 1 Stunde hat Benders bereits verloren.

"Ich sage es euch trotzdem nicht." sagte Benders, danach kamen Soldaten in die Höhle und verhafteten Benders.

"Danke, dass ihr Benders für uns zur Strecke brachtet. Wir sind Wachen von Lord Robo." stellten die Wachen sich vor.

"Also seid ihr von Elder?" fragte Elsword.

"Ja sind wir." sagten die Wachen.

"Könnt ihr uns dann mit nach Elder nehmen?" fragte Rena.

"Klar können wir machen." sagten die Wachen.

* * *

Nach 50 Minuten waren wir auch schon in Elder.

"Dann suchen wir jetzt nach Hinweisen wegen dem Eldrit." sagte Aisha. Aber egal mit wem wir sprachen, wir konnten nichts herausbekommen.

"Willkommen beim Cobo-Service. Ich bin Aranka. Was kann ich für sie tun?" sagte eine Frauenstimme.

"Können sie uns sagen, ob jemand hier etwas über einen Eldrit, der nach Elder gebracht wurde, weiß?" fragte Rena.

"Das müssen sie Hoffmann fragen, er weiß immer Bescheid, egal ob etwas Elder betretet oder verlässt." sagte Aranka.

"Okay und wo ist Hoffmann?" fragte Raven.

"Folgt einfach nur der Treppe hinter Camilla, dann kommt ihr zu Hoffmann." antwortete Aranka.

"Danke." sagten alle.

Als wir an Hoffmanns Haus angekommen waren, klopften wir an der Tür, welche danach auch aufging und wir hereingelassen wurden.

"Was wollt ihr von mir?" fragte Hoffmann.

"Wir wollen wissen ob ein Eldrit nach Elder gebracht wurde." antwortete Steel.

"Was das angeht, weiß ich nur, dass ein Karren mitten in der Nacht zum Schloss von Lord Robo gebracht wurde." sagte Hoffmann.

"Und wie kommen wir zum Schloss?" fragte Elsword.

"Es gibt hier in Elder einen versteckten Eingang zum Schloss, dafür müsst ihr aber durch den Abwasserkanal durch." erklärte uns Hoffmann.

"Alles klar, danke vielmals." sagte Rena zu Hoffmann.

Wir gingen geradewegs zu einem Gasthaus, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen.


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen, als wir das Gasthaus verlassen wollten ging ein Mädchen mit fast der gleichen Kleidung wie Aisha, nur dunkler in das Gasthaus rein.

"Oh, Entschuldigung ich habe euch nicht bemerkt. Ich bin Mira, ich interessiere mich sehr für die dunkle Magie und wollte Hoffmann deswegen, nach einem Buch mit dunkler Magie fragen, aber er sagte mir nur ich solle erstmal Elder helfen wegen dem Problem mit Lord Robo und er sagte mir auch, dass ihr auf dem Weg zu Schloss Robo seid, deswegen wollte ich euch fragen ob ich mich euch nicht anschließen könnte." stellte sich das Mädchen vor.

"Klar warum nicht." sagte Rena.

"Danke." sagte Mira.

Als wir den Abwasserkanal betretet haben, stellten wir fest, dasss hier bei einem Weg überhaupt kein Abwasser fließt. Wir beschlossen dem Weg zu folgen. Als wir dann am Ende des Weges waren kletterten wir eine Leiter hoch und waren in einem der Türme vom Schloss wir sind erstmal den Turm hochgegangen und mussten uns durch die ganzen Wachen kämpften, als wir dann auf den Platz gucken konnten, sahen wir wie Lord Robo an einem Großen Roboter baute.

"Na toll und dagegen müssen wir kämpfen." sagte Aisha.

"Ach das wird schon." sagte Elsword.  
Wir verließen den Turm und gingen auf der Mauer vom Schloss. Als wir dann auf dem Schlossplatz gekommen sind, war Lord Robo weg aber der Roboter war da immer noch und griff uns an.

"Scheint als müssten wir jetzt schon dagegen kämpfen." sagte ich als ich einer Rakete auswich, die der Roboter auf mich schoss.

"Triadengeysir!" schrie Elsword, als er sein Schwert auf den Boden rammte. Danach wurde der Roboter von 3 Flammensäulen getroffen.

"Wirbelsturm!" schrie Aisha während sie von einer enormen Flammensäule eingehüllt wurde.

"Pfeiltornado!" schrie Rena bevor sie einen Pfeil abschoss welcher ein Tornado bildete.

Der Roboter flog nach einem Treffer von Pfeiltornado sofort weg.

"Ihr werdet schon noch sehen, was ihr davon habt wenn ihr euch mit mir, Lord Robo, anlegt!" schrie eine Stimme aus dem Roboter.

Als wir wieder in Elder waren wurden wir von Hoffmann und allen anderen in Elder begrüßt.

"Danke, dass ihr uns geholfen habt." sagte Hoffmann.

"Nur haben wir den Eldrit immer noch nicht." sagte Elsword.

"Macht nichts dafür haben wir eine Überraschung für euch, als Dank, dafür, dass ihr Lord Robo vertrieben habt." sagte Aranka. Wir wussten nicht was sie meinen könnte.


	6. Chapter 6

Wir gingen in das Gasthaus und sahen wie sich 9 Personen an einem Tisch über Lord Robo unterhielten.

"Was wisst ihr über Lord Robo?" stürmte Elsword zu ihnen.

"Naja er soll Benders angeheuert haben, den Eldrit von Ruben zu stehlen und hat die Technologie der 'Nasod' also einer Maschinenrasse... Aber Moment mal wer seit ihr eigentlich?" sagte ein Junge mit etwas längerem Haar und einem weißen T-Shirt.

"Ich bin Elsword und das sind Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Meisterlink, Steel und Mira." stellte Elsword uns vor.

"Ich bin Defending Soul und das sind Edan, Holy Shining, Amnesia, Victoria, Rising Death, Horus Eye, Darkshadow und Lilly." sagte der Junge mit dem längeren Haar.

"Wie wäre es wenn ihr euch uns anschließt?" fragte Elsword.

"Wieso?" fragte Darkshadow.

"Na je mehr umso schneller können wir den Eldrit von Ruben zurückbekommen." sagte Elsword.

"Okay wir sind dabei." sagte Victoria.

"Gut dann sind wir zu 12." sagte Mira.

Wir alle gingen zu Aranka wegen unserer Überraschungen. Dann sahen wir, dass alle aus Elder bei Aranka versammelt sind.

"Eure Überraschung ist, dass ihr euren 1. Klassenwechsel bekommt. Gibt mir einen Zettel mit den Klassen, die ihr gerne sein wollt." sagte Camilla.

"Eigentlich müsstet ihr erst beweisen, dass ihr es verdient hättet, aber ihr habt Elder geholfen, deswegen habt ihr es verdient." sagte Aranka.

"Wir haben jetzt aber noch nicht abgesprochen, wer welche Klasse nimmt." sagte Elsword.

"Keine Sorge ihr habt natürlich Zeit um euch zu entscheiden." sagte Camilla.

Wir gingen zurück in das Gasthaus und saßen uns an einen Tisch.

"Also wer nimmt welche Klasse?" fragte Elsword.

"Wieso machen wir es nicht so, dass wir unsere Wunschklassen auf einen Zettel schreiben." schlagte Aisha vor.

"Okay machen wir es so." sagten alle anderen.

* * *

Als wir wieder zu Aranka gingen waren, da immer noch alle versammelt. Wir gaben Camilla einen Zettel wo draufstand:'

Steel- Schwertritter- Hoheritter

Elsword- Magieritter- Runenritter

Meisterlink- Cornwellritter- Schwertrufer

Holy Shining- Hochmagierin- Elementmeisterin

Mira- Okkultmagierin- Seelenprinzessin

Aisha- Kampfmagierin- Dimensionshexe

Rena- Jagdschützin- Meisterschützin

Lilly- Kriegsschützin- Windläuferin

Horus Eye- Erendilschützin- Nachtauge

Edan- Schwertträger- Schwertmeister

Darkshadow- Klingenträger- Feuerfaust

Raven- Schicksalsträger- Flammenkommandant

Victoria- Nasodrächerin- Nasodnemesis

Eve- Nasodhoffnung- Nasodkaiserin

Amnesia- Nasodelektra- Nasod Seraph

Defending Soul- Zornwächter- Adamantpaladin

Rising Death- Geschützwächter- Todesbote

Chung- Artelleriewächter- Kommando-Kanonier'

"Okay ist das dann das wie ihr es haben wollt?" fragte Camilla.

"Ja!" antworteten wir.

"Gut." sagte Camilla und summte etwas. Nach einigen Sekunden hatten alle ein anderes Aussehen, bei mir sind nur wenige Unterschiede, meine Schuhe waren jetzt auch schwarz und ich trug einen schwarzen Handschuh an meiner linken Hand.

"So alles erledigt." sagte Camilla.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ich hörte Lord Robo sei geflohen, während ihr gegen ihn gekämpft habt, stimmt das?" fragte uns Hoffmann.

"Ja, er ist leider geflohen." sagte Rena.

"DAS IST NUR ELSWORDs SCHULD GEWESEN, DASS ER FLIEHEN KONNTE!" schrie Aisha.

"WIESO GERADE MEINE SCHULD?" schrie Elsword zurück.

"WEIL DU IHN OHNE ZU ÜBERLEGEN ANGREIFEN MUSSTEST!" schrie Aisha Elsword an.

"Ohh mann ey, die beiden streiten sich schon wieder mal." sagte Raven.

"Solltet ihr nicht dazwischen gehen?" fragte Mira.

"Ach wird schon, dass ist eventuell ein gutes Training, wenn sie anfangen gegen einander zu kämpfen." antwortete Raven.

"UND NUR, WEIL DU KLEIN BIST BRAUCHST DU DEINE WUT NICHT AN MIR AUSZULASSEN!" schrie Elsword.

"Könntet ihr mal aufhören euch zu streiten?" fragte ich die Beiden.

"SEI STILL! DU HAST UNS NICHTS ZU SAGEN!" schrien mich beide an.

"JEZT REICHT ES MAL! WIESO STREITET IHR EUCH EIGENTLICH FAST IMMER?" schrie ich zu den Elsword & Aisha, weil meine Geduld so langsam am Ende war.

"WEIL ICH IHN/SIE NICHT LEIDEN KANN!" schrien beide zu mir.

"DAS IST KEIN GRUND IMMER GLEICH EIN STREIT ANZUFANGEN UND JETZT SEID MAL STILL ODER WIR KÖNNEN DEN ELDRIT VON RUBEN NICHT MEHR ZURÜCKKRIEGEN NUR WEIL IHR EUCH FAST IMMER STREITET!" schrie ich zurück.

"Okay, kein Grund gleich so wütend zu werden." sagten Elsword und Aisha mit einer ruhigen und leisen Stimme.

"Wüssten sie vielleicht wo Lord Robo hin geflohen sein könnte?" fragte Rena Hoffmann.

"Er könnte nach Besma geflohen sein. Fragt am Besten mal Solvej, ob sie etwas weiß." antwortete Hoffmann.

"Okay danke für ihre Hilfe." sagte Chung zu Hoffmann.

"Kommt mal wieder!" verabschiedete Hoffman sich von uns.

Wir gingen aus Elder raus um nach Besma zu kommen.

"Moment weiß einer von euch eigentlich wo Besma liegt?" fragte Edan.

"Wir haben eine Karte also wissen wir wo wir hin müssen." sagte Eve.

Wir gingen weiter Richtung Besma, bis es dunkler wurde.

"Wir sollten hier unsere Zelte aufbauen, damit wir schlafen können, wir können ja nicht die ganze Zeit lang nur rumlaufen." sagte Chung.

Dadurch, dass wir jetzt zu 18. sind brauchen 12 jetzt immer nichts zu machen. Diese 12 wurden diesmal ausgelost. Nächstes Mal werden von den 12 6 ausgelost, die beim nächsten Mal sich um die Zelte, das Essen oder das Lagerfeuer kümmern müssen.

"Habe ich es gut ich kann mich ausruhen." dachte ich, während ich sah, dass Raven mal wieder Zelte aufbauen muss und mir das Lachen verkneifen musste, weil er schon wieder gegen ein Zelt kämpfte.

"Was meint ihr wer wird gewinnen, Raven oder das Zelt?" fragte Aisha, welche sich auch ausruhen durfte.

Horus Eye, Edan, Lilly, Darkshadow, Holy Shining, Viktoria und Elsword sind bereits eingeschlafen, weswegen sie Aishas Frage nicht beantworten konnten.

"Ich denke mal, dass das Zelt gewinnen wird." sagte ich lachend woraufhin Aisha, Steel und Chung anfingen zu lachen.

"Wäre witzig, wenn das Zelt wirklich gewinnen würde." sagte Chung.

"Okay, Wetten werden gerne angenommen." sagte Steel, als wenn es ein Ringkampf oder so was Ähnliches wäre.

"Nee tut mir leid ich wette nicht haben ja schon wegen Verpflegung genug Geld verloren." sagte ich während ich Steel die Zunge rausstreckte.

"Ernsthaft? Das Geld würde bei den Wetten doch eh in der Gruppe bleiben." sagte Steel etwas verwundert.

"Lass ihn doch wenn er nicht möchte." sagte Chung.

"Hey! Hört mal lieber auf zu diskutieren, ob Raven gegen das Zelt verliert oder nicht!" sagte Rena, welche sich dieses Mal um mit Eve um das Lagerfeuer kümmern musste, zu uns.

"Weckt mal Elsword und die Anderen! Es gibt jetzt essen!" sagte Mira zu uns.

"Na toll dann geht der Streit wieder von vorne los." sagte ich, während wir versuchten, die Eingeschlafenen zu wecken.

"Was habe ich verpasst?" fragte Elsword, als er wach wurde.

"Nur wie Raven gegen ein Zelt verlor." antwortete Chung.

"HEY! ICH HABE NICHT VERLOREN, ICH HABE ES AUFGEBAUT GUCK!" schrie Raven zu Chung, während er auf das von ihm gebaute Zelt zeigte.

Nach dem Essen gingen wir auch jeder in sein Zelt und versuchten zu schlafen. Nur konnte ich nicht einschlafen, also beschloss ich etwas zu trainieren. Ich verließ mein Zelt und sah, dass Aisha auch noch wach war.

"Wieso bist du noch wach?" fragte ich Aisha.

"Kann nicht schlafen und du?" sagte Aisha zu mir.

"Kann auch nicht schlafen, deswegen dachte ich, dass ich trainieren sollte." antwortete ich.

"Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Kampf?" fragte Aisha mich.

"Klar warum nicht." sagte ich zu ihr.

"Alles klar." sagte sie während sie sich bereit machte.

"Dieses Mal wird es hoffentlich kein Unentschieden geben." sagte ich, als ich mein Schwert zog und mich bereit machte Cornwell zu beschwören.

"Ok dann greif mal an." sagte Aisha während sie dieses Mal einen Sternenball auf mich schoss.

Ich konnte dem Ball leicht ausweichen und versuchte sie zu treffen, aber sie teleportierte sich jedes mal weg.

"Du bist besser geworden." sagte ich zu Aisha.

"Du aber auch." sagte Aisha, als sie sich wegteleportierte und versuchte mich mit ihrem Stab zu treffen. Ich wich gekonnt aus. Nach knapp 1 Stunde waren Aisha und ich fix und fertig und wollten schlafen gehen.

"Gute Nacht." sagte Aisha zu mir.

"Danke dir auch." sagte ich zurück.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen als alle aufgestanden waren bauten wir die Zelte ab, aßen etwas und gingen weiter Richtung Besma.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wie lange müssen wir noch gehen?" fragte ich.

"Hör einfach auf zu fragen, dann dauert es nicht so lange." sagte Rena.

"Lassen wir ihn einfach zurück so einen wie ihn können wir nicht gebrauchen!" sagte Darkshadow.

"Hey! Ich bin ja wohl immer noch stärker als du." sagte ich zu Darkshadow und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

"Wie wäre es wenn wir prüfen wer der Stärkere ist?" fragte er mich.

"Okay der Verlierer ..." während ich gerade weiter reden wollte unterbrach mich Eve.

"Seid leise wir sind fast da." sagte sie.

"Okay. Ich hatte eh keine Lust darauf." sagte ich.

Wir standen vor Besma, als wir ein Gespräch mitanhörten

"B-b-b-bitte du m-m-musst uns einfach h-h-helfen S-s-solvej." hörten wir eine männliche Stimme sagen.

"Es geht gerade nicht du musst warten, bis wir die Echsenmenschen zurückgedrängt haben und hör auf zu stottern Alvar." sagte eine Frauenstimme, bei der wir vermuteten, dass es sich um Solvej handelt.

"A-a-aber wenn wir noch länger warten w-w-werden die Dämonen eventuell auch B-b-besma angreifen können." sagte Alvar.

"Wie dem auch sei ich kann gerade niemanden entbehren." sagte Solvej.

"Ähh tut uns leid, dass wir sie unterbrechen, aber wir würden gerne fragen, ob sie etwas über Lord Robo wissen." sagte Rena.

"Meinst du den König von Elder?" fragte Solvej.

"Naja 'König' würde ihn keiner mehr nennen." sagte Elsword.

"Wieso was ist passiert?" fragte Solvej.

"Ganz einfach: er hat jemanden beauftragt den Eldrit von Ruben zu stehlen und ist mit eben diesem Eldrit Richtung Besma geflohen." erklärte Eve.

"Habt ihr Beweise, dass Lord Robo hier gewesen sein könnte?" fragte Solvej.

"Nein noch nicht." sagte Raven.

"Dann holt euch erstmal Beweise, dass Lord Robo hier war. Ihr könnt ja beim Drachenweg nachgucken, ob ihr da was findet." sagte Solvej.

"Okay machen wir. Auf zum Drachenweg" sagte Chung.

* * *

Kaum betraten wir den Drachenweg wurden wir von Echsenmenschen, Skorpionen und Kakteen angegriffen.

"Ich dachte die Echsenmenschen hätten Frieden mit den Menschen geschlossen. Was ist hier geschehen?" sagte Aisha.

"Das ist jetzt erstmal nur Nebensache. Wir brauchen Beweise, dass Lord Robo hier war." sagte ich.

"HEY! Guckt mal dieser Echsenmensch hat etwas, was aussieht als wäre es von diesem großen Roboter mit dem Lord Robo geflohen ist." rief Chung uns zu während er auf einen Echsenmensch zeigte.

"Ja sieht so aus holen wir uns das, dann haben wir die Beweise, die Solvej sehen möchte." rief Elsword während er dem Echsenmenschen hinterherrannte.

"Ohh mann. Elsworld er hat es schon fallengelassen!" sagte ich, als ich das Maschinenteil aufgehoben hab.

"Konnte ich das wissen?" fragte Elsword.

"Du hast nur nicht richtig aufgepasst sonst hättest du es mitbekommen!" schrie Aisha Elsword an.

"JA UND DU WARST AUCH NICHT BESSER DU HAST JA WOHL AM WENIGSTEN GETAN!" schrie Elsword zurück.

"Und da fangen sie schon wieder an." sagte Chung.

"Wieso wurden wir auch so eingeteilt?" fragte ich.

* * *

_Rückblende:_

"Also wir machen es so: Elsword, Aisha, Meisterlink und Chung suchen beim Drachenweg nach Beweisen während wir uns so umhören, ob einer der Bewohner was weiß." erklärte Rena.

"ACH KOMM! Warum muss gerade ich mit Aisha gehen?" sagte Elsword.

"DU KANNST JA TAUSCHEN WENN ES DIR NICHT GEFÄLLT!" sagte Aisha.

"TAUSCH DU DOCH!" schrie Elsword.

"Seid mal still und hört auf euch zu streiten!" schrie Rena Aisha und Elsword an.

"Ich hoffe du und Chung kriegt es hin, dass die beiden sich nicht streiten." sagte Rena zu mir und Chung.

"Ich glaube du verlangst von uns das Unmögliche." sagte ich.

_Rückblende Ende_

* * *

"JETZT HÖRT AUF EUCH ZU STREITEN ODER WOLLT IHR HIER STERBEN!" schrie ich Elsword und Aisha an.

"Okay komm mal wieder runter." sagte Elsword zu mir.

"Ich hoffe du wirst nicht während eines Trainingskampfes so wütend." sagte Aisha zu mir.

"Hä ... oh tut mir leid. Mir ist nur der Geduldsfaden gerissen." entschuldigte ich mich bei Elsword und Aisha.

"Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich das nicht ernst meine, wenn ihr euch streitet könntet ihr jederzeit unbemerkt angegriffen werden." sagte ich zu ihnen.

"Wie dem auch sei wir haben was wir brauchen nun wieder zurück nach Besma." sagte Chung.

"ENDLICH!" schrie ich, voller Freude, in Richtung Himmel.

* * *

In Besma angekommen trafen wir uns zu erst mit den Anderen bevor wir wieder zu Solvej gingen.

"Und weiß einer der Bewohner vielleicht etwas über Lord Robo?" fragte Aisha Rena.

"Nein leider nicht. Aber die Bewohner beschwerten sich über laute Geräusche mitten in der Nacht." sagte Rena.

"Also haben wir nur einen Beweis. Ich hoffe, dass das ausreicht." sagte Elsword.

"Also habt ihr jetzt einen Beweis?" fragte Solvej.

"Ja haben wir." sagte ich und zeigte ihr die seltsame Maschine die einer der Echsenmenschen hatte.

"Wo habt ihr das gefunden?" fragte Solvej.

"Einer der Echsenmenschen, der uns angegriffen hat, trug das bei sich." sagte Chung.

"Mal eine Frage: Was ist eigentlich passiert, dass uns die Echsenmenschen angegriffen haben? Ich dachte es gäbe Frieden zwischen Echsenmenschen und Menschen." sagte Aisha.

"Wir wissen es selbst nicht was passierte. Die Echsenmenschen griffen uns einfach ohne Vorwarnung an." sagte Solvej.

"Ihr könnt euren Lord Robo weiterjagen nachdem ihr uns geholfen habt okay?" sagte Solvej.

"Im Gegenzug könnt ihr euch hier ausruhen wie wäre es?" sagte sie.

"Okay." sagte Chung.

"Dann befreit den Drachenweg erstmal von den Echsenmenschen und danach den Besma-See." erklärte uns Solvej.

"Schon wieder zum Drachenweg." sagte ich während ich meinen Kopf hängen lies.

"Ach komm schon sind doch nur Echsenmenschen was ist daran schon so schlimm?" fragte mich Rena.

"Nichts." antwortete ich ihr.

* * *

Als wir uns durch den Drachenweg kämpften tauchten auf einmal 2 riesige Echsenmenschen auf die eine Art Krummschwert führten.

"Was sind das denn für Viecher?" sagte ich.

"Kein Ahung aber lasst sie uns einfach besiegen dann können wir schneller wieder zurück." sagte Aisha.

"Okay." sagte Chung.

"ICH WOLLTE EH GEGEN DIE KÄMPFEN, EGAL WAS DU GESAGT HÄTTEST!" schrie Elsword zu Aisha.

"HÖR AUF ODER WILLST DU DURCH UNACHTSAMKEIT DEIN LEBEN VERLIEREN?" schrie ich zu Elsword.

"Nein möchte ich nicht." antwortete Elsword mir.

In dem Moment griffen sie uns an.

Wir wichen alle aus außer Aisha, die sich hinter ihnen teleportierte.

"Wirbelsturm." schrie Aisha, während sie sich in zwei Flammensäulen hüllte.

Sie traf beide damit.

"Eve kannst du sagen was das für welche sind?" fragte ich sie.

"Name: Echsenkrieger. Sie kämpfen immer zu 2. und sind deswegen eher schwer zu besiegen." sagte Eve.

"Okay danke." sagte ich zu ihr.

"Sichelstoß." schrie ich während ich 3 Schläge mit dem Cornwell ausführte. Alle 3 Schläge haben getroffen.

"Triadengeysir!" schrie Elsword während er durch einen einzigen Schlag auf den Boden mit seinem Schwert 3 Feuersäulen herbeiführte und damit die Echsenkrieger besiegte.

"Puhh, endlich geschafft nun auf zum Besma-See." sagte Chung.

"Ja los gehts." sagte Raven.

* * *

Am Besma-See angekommen mussten wir gegen sehr viele Gegner kämpften und machten erstmal eine kleine Pause.

"Mann, die kommen ja in richtigen Rudeln." sagte Chung.

"Achso hat einer eine Idee was das für Kugeln sind?" fragte ich während ich eine schwarze Kugel aufhebte.

"Keine Ahnung lass sie uns einfach zu Solvej bringen." sagte Elsword.

"Okay! Weiter gehts." sagte ich

"Ja wir müssen jetzt nur noch die da vorne bekämpfen und schon sind wir Lord Robo einen Schritt näher." sagte Aisha.

"WORAUF WARTEN WIR DANN NOCH?" fragte Elsword während er vorrannte.

"Mann wie blöd kann man nur sein?" fragte Ich während wir ihm hinterherrannten.

"Tja Elsword eben." sagte Aisha.

Wir kämpften gegen die restlichen Echsenmenschen und fanden wieder diese seltsamen Kugeln, als plötzlich die Erde kurz erbebte und ein richtig großer Echsenmensch, der mit einem Stab bewaffnet war, auftauchte.

"Was ist das für ein Viech, das ist ja schlimmer als diese Echsenkrieger?" fragte Chung.

"Berauk: ein Schamane der Echsenmenschen." sagte Eve.

"Na toll immer wieder Kämpfe wieso können wir uns kaum mal entspannen?" sagte ich und in dem Moment griff Berauk uns an.

Wir attackierten ihn und kämpften so gut wie es ging. Es haben auch alle am Ende überlebt.

"Also jetzt wo wir hier fertig sind können wir ja wieder zurückgehen." sagte Elsword.

"Ja können wir." sagte ich.

* * *

Zurück in Besma gingen wir zuerst zu Solvej und zeigten ihr die schwarzen Kugeln.

"Das müsst ihr schon Chachabuk zeigen wenn ihr was darüber wissen wollt ich kann euch nicht helfen." sagte Solvej.

"Okay." sagte Elsword.

"Ich frage mich wirklich, was das für Kugeln sind." sagte ich.

Als wir bei Chachabuk waren und ihm die Kugeln zeigten machte er nur einen erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Also das der Grund ist für Angriff von Echsenmenschen." sagte er.

"Was ist das denn?" fragte Aisha.

"Das Hypnosekugeln sein und müssen zerstört sie werden, dafür wir brauchen Tomas Hilfe."

"Und was bedeutet das?" fragte Elsword.

"Diese Kugeln die Echsenmenschen hypnotisiert haben. Deswegen sie uns haben angegriffen." sagte Chachabuk.

Wir gingen zu Toma ohne glauben zu wollen, dass das wirklich wahr ist.

"Also nur wegen diesen Kugeln haben sie uns angegriffen?" fragte Elsword.

"Anscheinend." sagte Rena.

"Hallo wie kann ich euch helfen?" fragte Toma.

"Kannst du diese Kugeln zerstören?" fragte Rena.

"Ja aber das wird nicht leicht." sagte Toma als er die Hypnosekugeln an sich nahm.

"Wir überlassen das dann dir." sagte Raven.

Wir gingen wieder zurück zu Solvej.

"Also ist es seine Schuld." sagte Solvej.

"Wessen Schuld?" fragte Elsword.

"Kaya ist daran Schuld er ist der einzige Schamane der Echsenmenschen, der eine so starke Hypnose machen kann. Tut mir leid aber ihr müsst wenn es nacht ist nochmal zum Besma-See. Wir müssen rausfinden wo er sich versteckt hält." sagte Solvej.


	9. Chapter 9

"Also müssen wir jetzt warten bis es Nacht wird?" fragte ich.

"Ja müssen wir." sagte Aisha.

"Lasst uns doch einfach schlafen." sagte ich.

"Schlafen bringt uns aber nichts." sagte Edan.

"Ja ich weiß, mir ist aber so langweilig, deswegen möchte ich schlafen. Weckt mich wenn es losgeht." sagte ich während ich eingeschlafen bin.

* * *

Als ich wach wurde waren Elsword, Raven, Chung, Edan, Steel, Darkshadow und Mira weg.

"Ich dachte die würden mich wecken, wenn sie losgehen." sagte ich als mir auffiel, dass sie weg waren.

"Wir sind aber noch da." sagte Aisha.

"Ja stimmt wir wollten dich nur nicht wecken." sagte Rena.

"Okay dann schlafe ich jetzt wieder." sagte ich

"Gute Nacht." sagten Aisha, Rena, Victoria und Lilly.

"Danke euch auch wenn ihr schläft." sagte ich.

* * *

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde hatten Elsword, Raven, Chung und Steel jeweils einen Kartenfetzen in der Hand.

"Was habt ihr da?" fragte ich sie.

"Darauf können wir erkennen wo sich Kaya befindet das Blöde ist nur." sagte Steel.

"Was?." fragte Aisha.

"Wir wissen nicht wie es zusammengehört." sagte Raven. Ich musste mir das Lachen richtig verkneifen und merkte, dass selbst Aisha und Steel alles versuchten um nicht zu lachen.

"Lasst mich mal." sagte Eve.

"Okay." sagten Elsword, Raven, Chung und Steel und gaben Eve die Kartenfetzen.

"Hmm das ist schwer." sagte Eve.

"Hey darf ich mal was versuchen?" fragte ich.

"Klar wenn du möchtest." sagte Eve und gab mir die Kartenfetzen.

"Kann mir jemand eine Karte von Elios geben?" fragte ich.

"Ja hier ich." sagte Rena.

"Danke." sagte ich während ich die Fetzen auf die Karte legte und dann das 'Puzzle' fertig war.

"Wie bist du darauf gekommen?" fragte Aisha mich.

"Eigentlich ganz einfach Kartenfetzen kann man am Einfachsten mit einer Karte zusammenfügen." sagte ich.

"Alles klar dann auf zum Drachennest." sagte Eve.

"Ich hoffe da ist es nicht allzu heiß drinne." dachte ich.

* * *

Am Drachennest angekommen wurde schon all meine Hoffnung, dass es nicht zu heiß da drin ist vernichtet, weil da sehr viele Lava drin floss und auch viele Geysire dadrin sind.

"Wieso ist es hier nur so heiß drin?" fragte ich.

"Keine Ahnung lasst uns einfach so schnell wie möglich Kaya besiegen, damit wir hier wieder rauskönnen." sagte Chung.

"Okay." sagte ich.

Am Ende angelangt trafen wir auf Kaya.

"DAS ist Kaya?" fragte ich.

"Er sieht nicht gerade stark aus." sagte Elsword.

"Wir müssen trotzdem gegen ihn kämpfen." sagte Rena.

"Okay." sagten alle.

Gesagt getan griffen wir alle gemeinsam Kaya an und nach 30 Minuten war er auch schon besiegt.

"Mann ging das schnell." sagte ich.

"Ja weil wir alle stärker wurden." sagte Aisha.

"Auf zurück nach Besma." sagte Chung.

"Ja." sagten wir alle.

* * *

zurück in Besma erzählten wir Solvej von unserem Sieg über Kaya.

"Das ist schön, könnt ihr euch auch noch um die Geräusche in einer der stillgelegten Minen kümmern?" sagte Solvej.

"Können wir machen." sagte Rena.

"Wir müssen da ja so oder so noch hin." sagte ich.

"Gut könnte aber sein, dass wir uns danach erstmal nicht sehen werden." sagte Solvej.

"Wieso?" fragte Elsword.

"Ihr müsst dann noch sofort auf ein Luftschiff sonst bekommt ihr den Eldrit nicht wieder." sagte Solvej.

"Ahh okay." sagte ich.

* * *

Vor der Mine angekommen machten wir kurz eine Pause. Nach 30 Minuten betraten wir auch schon die Mine.

"Ist nichts los hier scheinen alle gegangen zu sein." sagte ich.

Am Ende der Mine stand der Roboter der auch auf dem Schlossplatz von Schloss Robo stand und griff uns an. Dieses Mal machten wir mit ihm kurzen Prozess und er explodierte weswegen wir uns beeilen mussten um auf das Luftschiff kommen zu können.

"Puuh haben es alle geschafft?" fragte Rena, als das Luftschiff in der Luft war.

"Ja sieht so aus." sagten alle anderen.

"Gut dann los." sagte Elsword.

"Warte Lord Robo wird definitiv wissen, dass wir an Bord sind wir sollten erstmal warten." sagte ich zu Elsword.

"Aber was wird aus dem Eldrit von Ruben?" fragte Elsword.

"Ach komm wir sind dem Eldrit gerade sehr nah." sagte Aisha.

"Okay." sagte Elsword. Nach 30 Minuten kämpften wir uns den Weg durch und bemerkten, dass ein anderes Luftschiff auf dem Weg hierher war.

"Was ist das für ein Luftschiff?" fragte Aisha.

"Mich interessiert eher über was sie da unten reden." sagte ich.

"Wie versprochen bekommt ihr den Eldrit." sagte Lord Robo.

"Danke wir wissen deine Hilfe zu schätzen." sagte ein Roboter.

"Aber dafür lässt ihr mich ja die Nasod-Technologie benutzen." sagte Lord Robo.

"Nasod-Technologie? Meint er die Maschinenrasse über die in Legenden erzählt wird?" fragte Elsword.

"Ja." sagte Eve.

"Achja du bist ja auch ein Nasod oder?" fragte Aisha.

"Ja bin ich." sagte Eve.

"Psst da passiert gerade was spannendes." sagte ich.

Der Nasod rammte eine Klinge in Lord Robos Körper.

"Wieso? Ich dachte ihr würdet mich in Ruhe lassen." sagte Lord Robo.

"Wir brauchen dich nicht mehr also töten wir dich bevor du anderen über unsere Technologie erzählen kannst." sagte der Nasod.

"Jetzt geht es los." sagte Raven.

"Hä? Was geht los?" fragte ich und in dem Moment traf eine Kanonenkugel das Luftschiff wodurch wir direkt da hin fallen wo der Nasod und Lord Robo sich unterhielten.

"Na toll. Noch einen besseren Ort gibt es wohl nicht?" sagte Elsword in dem Moment kam ein richtig großer Roboter zum Vorschein und attackierte uns.

Wir konnten nur gewinnen, weil die Kanonenkugeln des anderen Luftschiffes den Roboter trafen und danach stürzte das Luftschiff auch ab und wir landeten auf einer seltsamen Insel.

"Das ist Altera die 'Wiege' der Nasod." sagte Eve.


	10. Chapter 10

"Also sind wir in Altera gelandet?" fragte ich.

"Ja schön, dass wir jetzt wissen wo wir sind, aber wir wissen nicht wo der Eldrit hingebracht wurde!" sagte Elsword.

"Die Hauptsache ist jetzt erstmal, dass wir noch leben. Wie kannst du immer noch nur an den Eldrit denken, obwohl wir hätten sterben können?" fragte Chung.

"Aber wir haben überlebt." sagte Raven.

"Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal einen Platz finden wo wir uns ausruhen können. Schade, dass wir die Zelte in Besma vergessen haben, ist aber wohl besser so kein unnötiges Gepäck mehr." sagte Elsword

"GEHT ES DIR NOCH GUT? DIE ZELTE WAREN EBEN NICHT UNNÖTIG!" schrie Aisha.

"Ja noch geht es mir gut. Ich denke aber mal nicht, dass es dir allzu gut geht, denn mit deinem Geschrei könntest du die Feinde auf uns aufmerksam machen." sagte Elsword.

"Seid bitte mal ruhig. Wir müssen erst einmal wissen wo wir langgehen können." sagte Steel.

"Ich denke mal nicht, dass das was bringen würde." sagte ich.

"Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Steel.

"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit recht hoch ist, dass wir, egal wo lang wir gehen, auf Feinde treffen." sagte ich.

"Das stimmt. Aber wo sollen wir denn langgehen? Wir müssen uns ja erst einmal ausruhen bevor wir kämpfen können." sagte Raven.

"Also kurz: Feinden zu begegnen ist eventuell Selbstmord. Wir können gerade eher nicht kämpfen und wir wissen nicht wie es unseren Feinden ergeht." sagte ich.

"Ich glaube ich habe mal gehört, dass auf Altera freundliche Lebewesen wohnen sollen." sagte Rena.

"Was sind das denn für welche?" fragte Darkshadow.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass sie Pongos genannt werden." sagte Rena.

"Hmm. Somit haben wir ja schonmal gute Nachrichten." sagte Eve.

"Wieso?" fragte ich.

"Ganz einfach. Pongos leben unterirdisch, damit sie nicht von den Nasod angegriffen werden können." sagte Eve.

"Also brauchen wir nur ein Loch zu finden und da könnten Pongos leben?" fragte Elsword.

"Ja." sagte Eve.

"Alles klar lasst uns dann suchen anfangen. Vielleicht können diese Pongos uns dann helfen." sagte Edan.

* * *

Wir suchten ziemlich lange und waren KO und zu dem mal war es schon dunkel geworden.

"MANN! Wie lange müssen wir denn noch suchen?" fragte Aisha.

"So lange bis wir etwas gefunden haben." sagte Mira.

"HEY! Ich glaube ich habe etwas gefunden!" schrie Chung.

"PSSCHT! Du sollst doch nicht schreien. Wir wissen nicht, ob Feinde in der Nähe sind." sagte ich zu Chung.

"Aber es stimmt guckt da ist ein Loch und es scheint auch recht tief zu sein." sagte Chung.

"Das stimmt." sagte Rena.

"Alles klar. Dann gehen wir mal runter." sagte Mira.

"Ich hoffe die Pongos sind freundlich zu uns." sagte Aisha.

"Wollen wir mal hoffen." sagte ich.

* * *

Ich kletterte als Letzter runter. Nach einiger Zeit war beim Loch keine Wand mehr und ich fiel runter.

"AUTSCH!" sagte ich.

"Na auch mal da?" fragte Steel.

"Ja endlich mal das Klettern war nicht gerade erholend." sagte ich.

"Wie dem auch sei jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Pongos finden." sagte Aisha.

"HEY! PONGOS! KOMMT RAUS PONGOS!" schrie Rena.

"Was wenn der Feind uns hört?" sagte ich zu Rena.

"Selbst wenn hier kann er nicht herkommen." sagte Rena.

Nach einer Weile tauchte plötzlich ein seltsames Waschbär-ähnliches Tier auf.

"Was wollt ihr denn?" sagte das Tier.

"WOAH! Es kann reden." sagte Elsword.

"Natürlich kann ich reden." sagte das Tier.

"Also wer seid ihr?" fragte uns das Tier.

"Wir sind Elsword, Steel, Meisterlink, Aisha, Mira, Holy Shining, Rena, Lilly, Horus Eye, Raven, Edan, Darkshadow, Eve, Victoria, Amnesia, Chung, Rising Death und Defending Soul." stellten wir uns vor.

"Und du bist?" fragte Elsword.

"Ich heiße Aron und bin der Dorfälteste und somit der Anführer der Pongos." stelle sich das Tier vor

"Also gibt es Pongos wirklich." sagte Elsword.

"Ja uns gibt es und wir haben gerade ziemliche Probleme mit den Nasod und der Krähenbande." sagte Aron.

"Was ist die Krähenbande?" fragte Elsword.

"Die Krähenbande kooperiert mit den Nasod." sagte Aron.

"Achso warum habt ihr eine Okkultmagierin bei euch? So eine ist wirklich gefährlich." sagte Aron.

"Haha guter Witz. Mira ist nicht gerade gefährlich." sagte ich lachend.

"Du weißt nicht was Okkultmagierinnen in letzter Zeit gemacht haben oder?" fragte Aron.

"Nein muss ich auch nicht, denn ich weiß, dass Mira nicht gefährlich ist." sagte ich.

"Ok. Wenn du meinst. Aber von der Okkultmagierin würden sich eventuell alle fernhalten, weil sie böse und gefährlich ist." sagte Aron.

"Schon wieder ein guter Witz. Sie ist doch nicht böse." sagte ich dieses Mal sogar vor lauter Lachen am Boden liegend.

"Das war kein Witz. Das war mein voller Ernst." sagte Aron.

"Aha. Bringen sie uns jetzt zu den anderen Pongos? Wir bräuchten nämlich einen Ort wo wir uns ausruhen können." sagte Mira.

"Kein Problem. Kann ich machen. Solltest dich aber nicht beschweren, wenn keiner zu dir hingeht." sagte Aron.

* * *

Als wir bei den anderen Pongos ankamen, stellten wir schnell fest, dass sie alle wirklich Mira meiden, als wenn sie eine Verbrecherin wäre.

"Was hast du hier eigentlich gemacht, dass die alle dich meiden Mira?" fragte ich.

"Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Ich bin ja jetzt erst das erste Mal auf Altera." sagte Mira.

"Wie dem auch sei. Wir müssen jetzt erstmal eine Herberge oder ein Gasthaus finden. Wir brauchen ja einen Platz zum Schlafen." sagte Rena.

"Alles klar." sagten wir alle.

* * *

Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir dann an eine Art Gasthaus an.

"Ja was darf es sein?" fragte der Wirt.

"Wir bräuchten 9 Zimmer." sagte Mira.

"Alles klar das macht dann ... ähmmm ... Ich meine, dass ... ähh ... dass ... ist für euch umsonst." sagte der Wirt.

"Ey, danke Mira wegen dir brauchen wir nichts zu bezahlen." sagte Elsword angebend.

"Okay wer geht mit wem in ein Zimmer?" fragte Elsword.

"Wie wäre es mit Elsword-Chung, Aisha-Meisterlink, Raven-Edan, Darkshadow-Rising Death, Defending Soul-Steel, Mira-Holy Shining, Horus Eye-Lilly, Eve-ich?" fragte Rena.

"Wieso gerade wir beide in ein Zimmer?" fragten Aisha und ich gleichzeitig.

"Weil ihr beide euch gut versteht und auch nicht auf einander losgehen würdet." sagte Rena.

"Wenn es nicht anders geht." sagten Aisha und ich wieder gleichzeitig.

"Alles klar dann geht jeder jetzt auf sein Zimmer und schläft." sagte Rena.

"Ok. Gute Nacht." sagten alle, aber ob das so eine gute Nacht wird, weiß ich nicht.


	11. Chapter 11

Weil ich nicht schlafen konnte, habe ich mich entschieden durch das Gebiet der Pongos zu laufen.

"Mann! Wieso wurden denn eigentlich nur 9 Zimmer genommen?" dachte ich.

"Ach was solls beschweren bringt jetzt eh nichts." dachte ich und ich ging wieder zurück zum Gasthaus, um jetzt endlich mal zu schlafen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich auf und als ich dann das Gasthaus verlassen wollte rannte Aron fast in mich rein.

"Ups. Entschuldige aber könntest du den Anderen ausrichten, dass wenn sie gegen die Krähenbande kämpfen wollen sie jetzt noch die Chance dazu haben, da ihr Luftschiff in der Nähe landete?" fragte er mich.

"Klar kein Problem." sagte ich zu Aron.

Das Problem war nur: Ich wusste nicht wie lange sie noch schlafen. Ich wusste aber, dass Aisha schon wach war als ich aufstand, weil sie nicht im Zimmer war.

Ich saß mich einfach auf eine Bank vor dem Gasthaus und wartete auf die Anderen. Als sie wach wurden sagte ich ihnen, das was Aron mir sagte und auch, dass sie ziemlich sicher bald wieder losfliegen wollten.

"Also haben wir nicht viel Zeit?" fragte Elsword.

"Anscheinend nicht." sagte ich.

"Das ist dann ein Problem. Aber was wenn sie den Eldrit nur wegschaffen wollten? Dann sind wir nur noch weiter weg davon." sagte Chung.

"Das ist kein Problem wir können auch aus ihnen rausprügeln wo sie den Eldrit hinbrachten." sagte Darkshadow.

"Ja alles mit Gewalt lösen. Macht ja auch so viel Sinn." sagte Raven.

"Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?" fragte Darkshadow.

"Ja wartet nur hier." sagte Raven und ging weg.

* * *

Nachdem Raven wieder da war, trafen wir auch auf Aisha und sagten ihr dasselbe, was ich den Anderen sagte.

"Ich weiß wo das Krähenbandenluftschiff vor Anker ist und sie werden auch in nächster Zeit nicht losfliegen." sagte Raven.

"Wieso?" fragte Elsword neugierig.

"Ich habe gehört, wie einer von ihnen sagte, dass sie erst in 5 Tagen losfliegen können, weil dann die, die den Eldrit vom Luftschiff holten wieder an Bord sind." sagte Raven.

"Also müssen wir erst in 4 Tagen spätestens auf das Schiff?" fragte Chung.

"Ja." sagte Raven.

* * *

Diese 4 Tage vergingen wie im Flug und wir schlichen uns auf das Luftschiff der Krähenbande und in dem Moment flog das Luftschiff auch schon los.

"Wieso fliegt es jetzt schon es müsste doch erst morgen fliegen?" fragte ich.

"Keine Ahnung vielleicht war es ja eine Fehleinschätzung von denen." sagte Raven.

"Wie dem auch sei. Wir müssen jetzt erst einmal einen Weg zum Anführer von ihnen finden." sagte Eve.

"Alles klar! Und wo geht es lang?" fragte Elsword.

"Gute Frage." sagte Rena.

"Ach gehen wir einfach irgendwo lang irgendwann kommen wir schon zum Anführer." sagte Chung.

Wir gingen los und mussten schon am Anfang gegen viele Soldaten von denen kämpfen, was aber das Blödeste war war, dass Aisha und Elsword sich die ganze Zeit stritten wer welchen Soldaten angriff.

"Könntet ihr mal auf hören zu streiten? Das können wir hier gar nicht gebrauchen." sagte Steel.

"Ist ja in Ordnung." sagten Elsword und Aisha.

Wir kämpften bis wir an einem riesigen Geschütz waren.

"Ich glaube dahinter versteckt sich der Anführer." sagte Edan.

"Ernsthaft du GLAUBST das nur?" fragte ich.

"Wir können es ja nicht feststellen." sagte Edan.

"Alles klar. Auf geht es!." sagte Elsword.

Als wir das Geschütz zerstörten sahen wir eine seltsame bekannt-aussehende Figur. Sie sah natürlich aus wie Raven aber halt ohne Klasse.

"Wie geht das? Ist Raven nicht hier?" fragte ich verwirrt.

"Ist bestimmt eine Art Nasod-Klon." sagte Eve.

"So oder so werden wir dagegen kämpfen müssen." sagte ich.

"Schwertfall!" schrie ich.

"Energiestrahl!" schrie Aisha.

"Spiralexplosion!" schrie Steel.

"Sternenschlag!" schrie Elsword.

"Dunkle Wolke!" schrie Mira.

"Revolverkanone!" schrie Raven.

"Schweres Geschütz!" schrie Rising Death bevor er ein großes Geschoss abfeuerte, das den Raven-Klon durchlöcherte.

"DAS muss weh getan haben." sagte ich.

"ALARM! ALARM! ALARM! MASCHINEN SIND STARK BESCHÄDIGT! ABSTURZ IN 3... 2... 1...!" kam von den Lautsprechern des Luftschiffes bevor es hinunter stürzte. Wir versuchten alles um irgendwo Halt finden zu können.

"Mann wieso gerade jetzt?" fragte Mira.

"Keine Ahnung." sagte ich.

Nach dem Absturz überprüften wer alles überlebte. Es konnten nur Darkshadow, Horus Eye, Rising Death, Holy Shining und Defending Soul nicht gefunden werden. Wir dachten natürlich, dass sie sich nirgendwo festhalten konnten und dadurch gestorben sind.

"Warte mal, soll das heißen der, der die ganze Zeit ein auf 'Schwache werden nicht gebraucht' machte ist als einer der Ersten gestorben? Sachen gibt es." sagte ich, was natürlich wirklich keinen Sinn machte.

"Anscheinend." sagte Aisha.

Natürlich war die Stimmung von allen an einen Tiefpunkt angelangt, was man nur verstehen kann kurz vorm Ende sind 5 Personen gestorben, obwohl wir alle in etwa gleich stark waren, der mit den meisten Siegen in den Trainingskämpfen war selbstverständlich Elsword und immer nach einen Sieg sagte er etwas wie:" Ich darf nicht verlieren bis ich gegen meine Schwester gewonnen habe." natürlich ist sowas gut vor allem wenn seine Schwester wirklich stark sein sollte.

"Dagegen können wir jetzt leider nichts machen. Wir können aber nicht hier warten, lasst uns sie hier erstmals beerdigen und dann können wir nur weiter gehen, weil, ich denke mal, sie nicht wollen würden, dass wir um sie trauern, weil wir noch den Eldrit zurückholen müssen, dann haben wir wieder Zeit zum Trauern." sagte Eve.

"Stimmt aber es ist schon traurig, dass wir nur noch zu 13. sind." sagte Rena.

"Aber wir sind immer noch mehr wie zum Anfang, da waren wir nur zu 6." sagte Elsword.

"Lasst uns erst noch einen Schweige-Moment einlegen, um an sie zu gedenken." sagte ich.

"Okay." sagten Eve und Elsword.

Nach dem Schweige-Moment gingen wir weiter und fanden uns auf einem Feld voller Soldaten der Krähenbanden und diese Nasod von Lord Robo.

"Was ist das für ein Feld?" fragte ich.

"Das ist die Ebene der Rückkehr. Wird aber auch 'Friedhof der Nasod' genannt." sagte Eve.

"Für einen Friedhof sehen die Nasod aber ziemlich lebendig aus." sagte Elsword.

Wir kämpften uns durch das riesige Feld durch und am Ende war ein verdammt großer Nasod mit einer Bohrmaschine als Hand.

"Wenn wir davon getroffen werden, haben wir mehr Löcher als schweizer Käse." sagte ich.

"Dann sollten wir nicht getroffen werden." sagte Elsword.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Wettstreit:Wer den letzten Schlag gegen das Ding ausführt gewinnt." sagte Steel.

"Ich wäre dafür. Wir müssen nur darauf achten nicht vom Bohrer getroffen zu werden." sagte Raven.

"Zum Angriff!" schrie Elsword und rannte blindlinks auf den Nasod zu. Da wir nicht verlieren wollten griffen wir auch an. Nach dem Kampf stritten sich Elsword, Aisha und Steel wer den letzten Schlag dagegen ausführte.

"Ich habe zuletzt getroffen." schrie Elsword.

"Nein ich." schrie Aisha.

"Wenn ihr geguckt hättet, dann wüsstet ihr, dass ich den letzten Schlag ausführte." schrie Steel.

"Ihr habt alle 3 nicht den letzten Schlag ausgeführt es ist eine Sekunde vorher explodiert" sagte ich.

"Stimmt das?" fragten die 3. Eve, Rena, Chung, Raven, Mira, Amnesia, Victoria, Lilly und Edan nickten.

"Da habt ihr es." sagte ich.

"Ok. Dann lasst uns wieder zurück zu den Pongos gehen." sagte Lilly.

"Alles Klar." sagten wir alle.

* * *

Zurück bei den Pongos überlegten wir was wir jetzt tun sollen wir haben ja schon nach dem Kampf gegen den Raven-Klon 5 verloren, deswegen wussten wir nicht ob wir überhaupt überleben werden oder ob wir auf Altera sterben werden.

"Danke für eure Hilfe gegen die Krähenbande. Was sind das für grüne Pollen?" begrüßte uns Aron.

"Die waren auf so einen riesigen Nasod. Der war komplett voll bedeckt davon." sagte Rena.

"Ich werde die mal analysieren lassen." sagte Aron und ging weg.

* * *

Als wir wieder beim Gasthaus waren sagten wir dem Wirt, dass wir nur noch 8 Zimmer brauchen. Den Grund sagten wir aber nicht.

Als es dann Nacht wurde konnte ich erst recht nicht schlafen, da ich noch am selben Tag den Tod von 5 meiner 'Kameraden' theoretisch miterlebte.

"Wenn wir doch nicht so schwach gewesen wären." dachte ich und fing an gegen eine Steinwand zu schlagen. Als ich außer Puste war ging ich zum Gasthaus zurück um schlafen zu können.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Aranka uns entgegen.

"Hallo Meisterlink, Aisha, Elsword, Mira, Steel, Eve, Raven, Rena, Edan, Lilly, Chung, Amnesia und Victoria." begrüßte sie uns.

"Hallo ist etwas?" fragten wir sie.

"Ich soll euch nur sagen, dass Steel, Elsword, Meisterlink, Aisha, Rena, Lilly, Edan, Raven, Victoria, Eve, Amnesia und Chung zu Aron sollen und Mira soll zu Amon es geht um eine Art Training um euch stärker machen zu können." sagte Aranka.

"Danke, dass du es uns gesagt hast Aranka. Wir gehen sofort los." sagte ich.

* * *

Als Steel, Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Lilly, Edan, Raven, Victoria, Eve, Amnesia, Chung und ich bei Aron ankamen, merkten wir bereits was er wollte.

"Hallo wie wäre es damit, dass ihr endlich euren nächsten Klassenwechsel kriegt?" fragte er uns.

"Wie jetzt es gibt noch einen?" fragte ich.

"Ja. Sobald ihr uns gegen die Nasod geholfen habt, werden wir euch hier in Altera schon mal auf das Training für den zweiten Klassenwechsel vorbereiten." sagte Aron.

"Na dann. Nichts wie los!" sagte ich.

* * *

**Anmerkung vom Autor: Ich habe die 5 nur sterben lassen, weil es zu viele Charaktere nach einiger Zeit waren und ich deswegen manchmal totalen Mist geschrieben hätte ._.  
Aber das waren noch nicht alle irgendwann werden noch welche sterben :P  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"Wo müssen wir hin?" fragte ich.

"Wir müssen den Pongos ja lediglich gegen die Nasod helfen. Also wo Nasod sind, sind wir richtig." sagte Elsword.

"Und wo sind Nasod?" fragte ich.

"Ihr müsst durch die Nasodfabrik um zum Altera-Core zu gelangen und da wartet der Herrscher der Nasod." sagte Aron.

"Alles klar danke." sagte ich.

Wir trafen auf dem Weg zur Nasodfabrik Mira und erklärten ihr was Aron wollte und sie sagte uns was Amon wollte.

"Also wollen sie unbedingt die Nasod loswerden?" fragte Raven.

"Anscheinend." sagte Elsword.

"Wie dem auch sei auf geht es." sagte ich.

* * *

An der Nasodfabrik angekommen machten wir erstmal eine kurze Pause. Danach gingen wir rein und stellten schon am Anfang fest, dass es alles andere als leicht sein wird.

"ALTER! Sind das viele Nasod!" sagte ich.

"Schrei nicht so." sagte Mira.

"Aber es sind wirklich viele." sagte ich.

"Also gut seid ihr bereit den Nasod zu zeigen wer der Boss ist?" fragte Elsword. Gleich danach kassierte er eine Ohrfeige von Eve.

"Autsch! Das muss weh getan haben, aber das hat er davon." sagte ich.

"Stimmt." sagten Aisha, Mira, Raven, Eve, Lilly, Chung, Amnesia, Victoria, Steel, Edan und Rena.

Wir kämpften uns bis zum Zentrum der Fabrik vor und waren an eine Art Fahrstuhl angelangt.

"WOAH! Wieso ist ein Fahrstuhl in der Fabrik?" fragte ich.

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht führt er ja zum Altera-Core." sagte Aisha.

"Das wäre schön." sagte ich.

In dem Moment krachte ein Nasod auf die Platte des Fahrstuhls. Der Nasod griff uns auch gleich an.

"EIN-DRING-LINGE GE-SICH-TET BE-GINNE MIT VER-NICH-TUNG." sagte der Nasod.

"Wieso will er uns vernichtet?" fragte Elsword.

"Vielleicht, weil wir auf dem Weg zum Altera-Core sind." sagte Steel.

Wir mussten versuchen allen Angriffen auszuweichen, wenn wir es nicht geschafft hätten wären wir gestorben.

"Spinn ich oder kopiert er Raven?" fragte Elsword.

"Sieht so aus." sagte ich.

"Also gut. Wer ist der Stärkere Raven oder dieser Nasod da?" sagte Aisha und schubste Raven nach vorne.

Raven und der Nasod lieferten sich einen fairen gleichen Kampf, aber nach ein paar Minuten wurde uns auch schon langweilig und wir griffen auch an.

Nach vielen Stunden hatten wir gewonnen und kamen im Altera-Core an.

"Ein Glück haben wir überlebt." sagte Elsword.

Wir ruhten uns erstmal so lange wie möglich aus wurden aber nach recht kurzer Zeit von Nasod angegriffen.

"Na toll das war es mit der Pause." sagte ich.

"Anscheinend. Lasst uns erst einmal solange kämpfen bis keine Nasod mehr kommen." sagte Aisha.

"HAHAHAHA! Das kann lange dauern guck mal da." sagte ich.

Endlose Reihen von Nasod die bereit waren uns anzugreifen.

"ANGRIFF!" schrie Elsword uns stürmte voran.

"Nicht schon wieder!" sagten Chung, Aisha und ich und rannten Elsword hinterher.

In dem Moment schossen die Nasod an die Decke und mehrere Steine fielen runter und wir wurden von den Anderen getrennt.

"GEHT ES EUCH GUT?" schrie Rena von der anderen Seiten der Felswand.

"JA NOCH SCHON!" schrie ich zurück.

"DANN IST JA GUT! WIR WERDEN MAL NACHGUCKEN, OB WIR EINEN ANDEREN WEG FINDEN GEHT IHR EINFACH WEITER!" schrie Rena.

Elsword kämpfte immer noch gegen Nasod und Aisha, Chung und ich kämpften jetzt mit.

"Was ist da eigentlich eben passiert?" fragte Elsword.

"Anscheinend habe Nasod gegen die Decke geschossen um uns vom Fliehen abhalten zu können und wir wurden auch noch von Rena, Raven, Edan, Victoria, Eve, Lilly, Steel, Amnesia und Mira getrennt." sagte ich.

"Macht nix. So bleiben mehr für uns." sagte Elsword.

Wir kämpften, bis wir erneut an einer Art Fahrstuhl waren nur stand davor dieses Mal ein blauer Nasod.

"Was ist das für ein Nasod?" fragte ich.

"Keine Ahnung." sagten Elsword, Aisha und Chung.

Wir kämpften gegen den Nasod und stellten schnell fest, dass er Eiselementare-Angriffe einsetzte.

"Oh Mann ey! So brauchen wir noch ewig, bis wir beim Nasodkönig sind." sagte ich.

"Das stimmt." sagte Elsword.

"ICH MÖCHTE ENDLICH DEN NASODKÖNIG IN DEN ***** TRETEN!" schrie ich und stürmte auf den Nasod zu.

"TODESSTOß!" schrie ich sobald ich in der Nähe des Nasod war und eine Art Riss ging auf und zog den Nasod an. Danach schlug ich einmal auf den Riss und eine Explosion entstand, wordurch der Nasod über den Fahrstuhl hinweg in die Tiefe flog.

"So das wäre schon mal geklärt. Weiter geht es!" sagte ich.

Auf dem Fahrstuhl fielen nur ab und zu mal wenige Nasod.

"Gleich müssten wir ja beim Nasodkönig sein oder?" fragte ich.

"Keine Ahnung ich hoffe wir treffen uns vorher mit Rena und den Anderen." sagte Chung.

"Das stimmt wenn dieser Raven-Imitator-Nasod schon so stark war, dann sollten wir lieber darauf hoffen, dass wir vorher auf die Anderen treffen." sagte Aisha.

"Wir könnten ja auch vor dem auf die Anderen warten." sagte ich.

Warten schien aber nicht nötig zu sein. Denn kurze Zeit später als der Fahrstuhl stoppte kamen auch die Anderen über einen Fahrstuhl an und Eve sah nicht gerade glücklich aus.

"Ich dachte immer Nasod könnten nicht traurig gucken." sagte ich.

"Naja uns stand so ein seltsamer roter Nasod im Weg und Eve wollte nicht, dass wir ihn zerstören." sagte Rena.

"Achso deswegen guckt sie so. Wir mussten gegen einen blauen Nasod kämpfen." sagte ich

"Also wurde auch Leviathan zerstört?" sagte Eve noch depressiver.

"Ob er kaputt ist weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass er da in die Tiefe fiel." sagte ich.

"Gut zu wissen. Naja Ignis und Leviathan schienen manipuliert worden zu sein." sagte Eve.

"Wieso das denn?" fragte Aisha.

"Als ich Leviathan fragte, ob er uns durchlassen würde antwortete er nur:'Du hast hier nichts mehr zu sagen. Du warst mal unsere Königin jetzt aber nicht mehr.'" sagte Eve.

"Okay. Also wenn er nicht manipuliert worden wäre hätte er dich durchgelassen oder wie?" fragte Chung.

"Ja eigenlich schon." sagte Eve.

"Aber wieso sind die Nasod hier wesentlich stärker als bei der Ebene der Rückkehr?" fragte ich.

"Das liegt daran, weil das hier 'echte' Nasod sind." sagte Eve.

"Und wieso 'echte' Nasod?" fragte Elsword, der aussah als würde er es eh nicht verstehen.

"Weil ein 'echter' Nasod nicht provisorisch zusammen gebaut wurde, sondern jedes Teil sorgfältig zusammen gebaut gehört. Die Nasod von Lord Robo waren also keine richtigen Nasod, sondern viel mehr Roboter." sagte Eve.

"Lasst uns jetzt weitergehen." sagte ich.

Wir kämpften uns zu einem weiteren Fahrstuhl durch und machten davor erst einmal eine Pause. Nach der Pause gingen wir weiter hinunter zum Kern, wo wir den Nasodkönig erwarteten.

Wir kamen an eine Art Loch, wo ein richtig breiter Rand war. Wir gingen auf den Rand und merkten, dass es ein Kreis war. Nach einiger Zeit tauchte ein verdammt großer Nasod auf.

"WHAT THE ... WAS ZUR ... WAS ist das?" sagte ich.

"Das ist der Nasodkönig." sagte Eve.

"Warte WAS! DAS ist der Nasodkönig? Der ist doch ungefähr 50 Meter groß!" sagte ich.

"Sei froh, dass seine Beine nicht fertig gestellt werden konnten." sagte Eve.

"Wieso?" fragte ich.

"Weil er dann vielleicht 100 Meter groß wäre!" sagte Eve.

"Wieso habt ihr es so weit geschafft? Ich dachte die Nasod wären stark genug um euch aufhalten zu können." sagte der Nasodkönig.

"Naja unterschätzt wurden schon viele." sagte Elsword.

"Hier werdet ihr aber nicht mehr lebend rauskommen." sagte der Nasodkönig.

"HÖR AUF DAMIT! ICH WOLLTE NUR DIE NASOD WIEDER AUFLEBEN LASSEN! WIESO TUST DU DAS?" schrie Eve.

"Weil ich berechnet habe, dass, damit die Nasod wieder aufleben können, die Menschen zu erst vernichtet werden müssen. Deswegen versuchte ich an so viele Eldrite wie möglich zu kommen, um die anderen Rassen vernichten zu können." sagte der Nasodkönig.

"Warte WAS? Will er uns wirklich vernichten?" fragte ich.

"Ja will er. Er verstehe nur nicht wieso." sagte Aisha.

"Wir müssen ihn doch irgendwie besiegen können." sagte ich.

"Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit: Ich versuche mich in sein Sicherheitssystem zu hacken und öffne seine Antriebseinheit, damit wir ihn angreifen können. Ihr müsst ihn so lange beschäftigen." sagte Eve.

"Wie soll wir ihn beschäftigen können?" fragte ich.

"Denkt euch was aus." sagte Eve als sie eine Tastatur erscheinen lies.

"Also gut wir versuchen ihn so lange wie möglich zu beschäftigen." sagte ich.

"Auch wenn er nur einmal schlagen bräuchte und schon wären wir tot." dachte ich.

Wir konnten ihn lange genug hinhalten. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich neben Eve eine Klappe und eine Art Generator fuhr hoch.

"Das muss die Antriebseinheit sein!" dachte ich.

"So erledigt." sagte Eve und befahl Oberon die Antriebseinheit anzugreifen.

Nach kurzer Zeit waren wir bei Eve und griffen die Antriebseinheit vom Nasodkönig gemeinsam an.

Nach einiger Zeit explodierte die Antriebseinheit.

"Wie ... konntet ... ihr ... es ... schaffen ... mich ... zu ... be-siegen?" sagte der Nasodkönig.

"Wie schon gesagt wurde:'Unterschätzt werden viele.'" sagte ich.

"Gibt den Eldrit von Ruben wieder!" schrie Elsword.

"Hier ... habt ... ihr ... ihn ... als ... Art ... Be-lohnung." sagte der Nasodkönig während eine weitere Klappe aufging und der Eldrit hoch gefahren wurde.

Wir nahmen den Eldrit natürlich mit und brachten ihn über ein Luftschiff aus der Nasodfabrik zurück nach Ruben.

* * *

In Ruben angekommen wurden wir natürlich deswegen gefeiert. Da wir es geschafft hatten den Eldrit zurück zu holen. Wir blieben über Nacht. Wir haben aber beschlossen am nächsten Tag nach Altera zurück zu gehen, damit wir trainieren können.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag standen alle früh auf und wir gingen auf das Luftschiff und flogen zurück nach Altera.

* * *

In Altera angekommen wurden wir wieder gefeiert und Aron und Amon trainierten uns auf den 2. Klassenwechsel.

* * *

Nach 10 Monaten oder so waren wir auch schon vorbereitet auf den 2. Klassenwechsel wussten aber nicht wohin wir müssen.

"Schlechte Nachrichten! Peita wurde komplett von Dämonen überrannt!" schrie Aranka.

"Das trifft sich gut. Ihr müsst jetzt so oder so nach Peita um da den 2. Klassenwechsel erhalten zu können." sagte Aron.

"Alles klar. Dann gehen wir jetzt." sagte Elsword.

* * *

In Peita angekommen stellten wir schnell fest, dass es ziemlich schwer wird helfen zu können.

"Ich bin Lento. Was wollt ihr?" sagte einer der Ritter.

"Wir wollten fragen, ob wir hier unseren 2. Klassenwechsel bekommen." sagte Chung.

"Dafür müsste ihr erst einmal beweisen. dass ihr gegen die Dämonen gekämpft habt." sagte Lento.

"Okay. Wo geht es zu den Dämonen?" fragte Elsword.

"Moment mal. ... Du bist ein Cornwellritter oder?" fragte Lento mich.

"Ähmm ... ja wieso?" sagte ich.

"Dann brauchst du nur Mondsteine von den Vargos zu nehmen. Hast du nie gemerkt, dass dein Cornwell die Dunkelheit deiner Gegner absorbiert?" sagte Lento.

"Nein, weil ich noch nicht so richtig gegen Dämonen oder so gekämpft habe." sagte ich.

"Okay aber trotzdem dürften 10 Mondsteine reichen." sagte Lento.

"Wenn ihr helfen wollt müsst ihr zu Alvar." sagte Lento.

Als wir bei Alvar waren fiel uns ein, dass wir schon ein Mal auf Alvar trafen.

"H-h-hallo. W-w-was wollt ihr v-v-von mir?" sagte Alvar.

"Wir wollten fragen, ob wir ihnen beim Kampf gegen die Dämonen helfen könnten, um unseren 2. Klassenwechseln kriegen zu können." sagte Aisha.

"W-w-warte mal. D-d-du bist eine K-k-kampfmagierin richtig?" sagte Alvar zu Aisha.

"Ja. Wieso?" sagte Aisha.

"Weil du nur 40 Mondsteine brauchst, um deine Magie stärken zu können." sagte Alvar.

"Wieso brauche ich das Gleiche wie Meisterlink für den 2 Klassenwechsel?" fragte Aisha.

"Meisterlink?" fragte Alvar.

"Hier ich." sagte ich.

"Ach du bist ein Cornwellritter. Dann ist es kein Wunder. Ein Cornwellritter braucht Mondsteine für das Ritual, damit die Dunkelheit der Gegner in seinem Körper gespeichert wird, um stärker zu werden. Eine Kampfmagierin braucht Mondsteine um ihre Magie wesentlich stärker machen zu können." sagte Alvar.

"Was für Magie ist denn dann das Ergebnis?" fragte Aisha.

"Raum-Zeit Magie." sagte Alvar.

"Okay. Dann könnte es sein, dass Aisha stärker wie ich sein wird oder wie?" fragte ich Alvar.

"Nur wenn du deine dann neue Kraft nicht einwandfrei einsetzen kannst." sagte Alvar zu mir.

"Was für eine Kraft?" fragte ich Alvar.

"Die Kraft dein Cornwell bis ins Unendlich hinein beschwören zu können." sagte Alvar.

"Dann möchte ich so schnell wie möglich die 10 Mondsteine!" sagte ich voller Vorfreude.


	13. Extra 1

**Anmerkung vom Autor: Tut mir nochmals sehr leid, dass ich die 5 Charaktere in Kapitel 11 Sterben ließ.**

**Jetzt kommt nur der Stand der Klassen/Charas bisher:**

**Steel-Schwertritter**

**Elsword-Magieritter**

**Meisterlink-Cornwellritter**

**Holy Shining-gestorben**

**Mira-Okkultmagierin**

**Aisha-Kampfmagierin**

**Rena-Jagdschützin**

**Lilly-Kriegsschützin**

**Horus Eye-gestorben**

**Edan-Schwertträger**

**Darkshadow-gestorben**

**Victoria-Nasodrächerin**

**Eve-Nasodhoffnung**

**Amnesia-Nasodelektra**

**Defending Soul-gestorben**

**Rising Death-gestorben**

**Chung-Artelleriewächter**

**Ich hoffe die FF gefällt euch bisher.**


	14. Chapter 13

"Wo müssen wir denn zuerst helfen?" fragte Elsword.

"Zuerst solltet ihr alle Dämonen im T-t-tempeleingang besiegen, damit wir da einen B-b-brückenkopf erstellen können." sagte Alvar.

"Und wo geht es zum Tempeleingang?" fragte ich.

"Hier ist eine Karte, darauf könnt ihr komplett Peita sehen." sagte Lento, als er uns eine Karte gab.

"Also wir müssen anscheinend in die Richtung." sagte Elsword, während er vom Tempeleingang weg zeigte.

"Du hältst die Karte falsch." sagte Aisha.

"Oh! Also dann eben in die Richtung." sagte Elsword und zeigte jetzt in die richtige Richtung.

* * *

Vorm Tempeleingang waren sehr viele Leichen von Soldaten.

"Man sind das viele! Sind die alle beim Kampf gegen die Dämonen gestorben?" sagte Chung.

"Denkst du es gäbe einen anderen Grund?" sagte Steel zu Chung.

"Wie dem auch sei je schneller wir hier fertig sind, umso eher können wir weiter." sagte Elsword während er in den Tempeleingang reinstürmte.

"Und da rennt er schon wieder weg." sagte Raven, während alle versuchten Elsword aufzuholen.

* * *

Im Tempeleingang waren sehr viele Dämonen platziert. Die Dämonen waren auch sehr geschickt platziert.

"O-kay. Der Anführer von denen scheint nicht allzu dumm zu sein." sagte ich.

"Wieso?" fragte Elsword.

"Ist ganz leicht. Erstens sind die Dämonen für eine normale Verteidigung zu gut platziert. Sieht man daran, dass die Schützen und Magier eher hinten anstelle ganz vorne zu sein und die, die mit einem Speer kämpfen, befinden sich hinter denen mit den Schilden, welche ganz vorne zu finden sind. Zweitens sehen ihre Waffen auch nicht provisorisch hergestellt aus." sagte ich.

"Ähmm. Also nur weil sie recht gut platziert sind und ihre Waffen nicht irgendwie hergestellt wurden, soll der Anführer nicht allzu dumm sein?" fragte Elsword.

"Ja, weil ein dummer Anführer gibt dumme Befehle, kann keine Taktiken erklären und wird im Zweifelsfall nicht einmal ernst genommen." sagten Eve, Aisha und ich.

Wir begannen uns durch den Tempeleingang durch zu kämpfen und die restlichen kampf-fähigen Soldaten von Peita halfen uns, damit sie auch gleich den Brückenkopf machen könnten, wenn die Mission erfolgreich ist.

"Hey! Was ist das, was dieser eine Dämon in der Hand hält?" fragte ich, während ich auf einen Magier der Dämonen zeigte, welcher einen seltsamen Stein in der einen Hand hält.

"Ich glaube das ist so ein Mondstein, weiß ich aber nicht so ganz." sagte Lento, der selbstverständlich mit gegen die Dämonen kämpfte.

"Also werden davon insgesamt 50 benötigt?" fragte ich.

"Ja." sagte Lento.

Ich rannte in Richtung des Dämons und verpasste ihm mehrere schnelle Schwerthiebe. Danach fiel er zu Boden und ich spürte irgendeine Art von Kraft vom Cornwell ausgehend und mein schwarzes Eldritstück fing an schwach zu leuchten.

"Ist das die Kraft der Dunkelheit, die das Cornwell in meinem Körper speichern wird?" dachte ich und kurz nach dem ich den Mondstein aufhebte verschwand die Kraft und das Leuchten des Eldritstückes hörte ebenfalls auf.

"WAS war das?" dachte ich.

Wir kämpften uns Stück für Stück im Tempeleingang gegen die Dämonen durch und verlierten auch immer mehr auf unserer Seite.

"Waren das jetzt schon alle?" fragte ich.

"Wäre seltsam, da die Soldaten von Peita das sonst auch hätten alleine schaffen können." sagte Aisha.

"Wo ist Dyurahan?" fragte Lento.

"Dyurahan? Wer ist das?" fragte Elsword.

"So eine Art Anführer. Er führte die Dämonen im Kampf zur Eroberung des Tempeleingangs an." sagte Lento und in dem Moment tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf einmal eine riesige dunkle Rüstung ohne Vorwarnung auf.

"Das ist Dyurahan! Ab hier überlassen wir euch das Schlachtfeld" sagte Lento.

"Na Toll. Die Stärksten müssen wir wohl immer alleine besiegen." sagte ich etwas niedergeschlagen.

Dyurahan schützte sich bei jedem Angriff mit seinem Schild und stieß uns dann etwas zurück, um uns mit seinem riesigen Schwert treffen zu können.

"Wir müssen etwas gegen den Schild machen!" dachte ich.

Ich versuchte hinter Dyurahan zu gelangen, sobald er sich wieder mit seinem Schild schützte und versuchte ihn von hinten anzugreifen.

Ich griff Dyurahan an und konnte ihm wirklich Schaden zufügen.

"Das muss ich jetzt den Anderen sagen." dachte ich.

Ich rannte zu den Anderen und sagte ihnen, wie wir Dyurahan erledigen könnten.

"Wir brauchen nur hinter ihn zu rennen, während er sich mit seinem Schild schützt." sagte ich.

"Wieso unbedingt dann?" fragte Elsword.

"Wir können ja nicht jetzt versuchen hinter ihn zu gelangen, da er uns jetzt beobachtet." sagte Eve.

"Also einen Versuch ist es wert." sagten Aisha und Rena.

Wir griffen ihn dann von vorne an, so dass er sich mit seinem Schild schützt, rannten dann hinter ihn und attakierten ihn so oft, dass er keine Gelegenheit hatte sich umzudrehen. Nach knapp 30 Minuten war er auch schon besiegt und die Soldaten begannen mit dem Aufbau des Brückenkopfes.

"Puuh. Jetzt brauche ich erst einmal eine Pause." sagte ich während ich mich auf den Boden saß.

"Wir haben schon alleine von den Dämonen hier 20 Mondsteine bekommen." sagte Aisha.

"Dann kriegst du 16 und ich nehme die restlich 4 Mondsteine. Ist das Okay?" sagte ich während ich mir 4 Mondsteine nahm.

"Wieso du nur 4?" fragte Aisha.

"Weil du 40 Stück brauchst. Ich brauche ja nur 10 Stück davon." erklärte ich Aisha.

Es war schon fast Nacht, als die Soldaten den Brückenkopf komplett aufgestellt hatten.

"Wir machen jetzt für heute eine Pause und machen Morgen mit dem Spiralkorridor weiter." sagte Lento.

"Lass mich raten: mit 'wir' meinst du 'uns'?" fragte ich Lento.

"Wir können nichts dafür. Die Soldaten sind zu schwach um die Dämonen bekämpfen zu können und noch dazu sind wir in der Unterzahlt." sagte Lento.

"Oh Mann das ist nicht gerade gut." sagte Elsword.

"Ja." sagte Lento.

"Ich gehe mich dann mal ausruhen. Nacht." sagte ich.

* * *

**Anmerkung vom Autor: Ich bin am Überlegen, ob ich nicht auch noch Elesis und Ara Haan hinzuzufügen. Ich würde die Beiden dann aber erst nach Hamel einfügen.**


End file.
